


Season four Home-made Recut

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chronological cut of AD S4. It’s divided in eleven parts, 35-50 minutes each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season four Home-made Recut

[Part 1](http://vodlock.co/iqel11a5y7kb) // Part 2 // Part 3 // Part 4 // Part 5 // Part 6 // Part 7 // Part 8 // Part 9 // Part 10 // Part 11

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF, A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY BETAS @vealchopy AND @whatchatryintosaytomeee (the peter to my will and the hubby lol). 
> 
> So, hi! I’m willgaynett/queenofcrossroads (Roo) and this is my version of the S4 recut. We’ve been waiting for so long for the official one, that I decided to make my own. Please, take into account that I’m not a professional nor do I have the original footage, so it’s less than perfect. It has some rough cuts, audio out of place, weird transitions, etc. I honestly did my best.
> 
> The truth is I started this many months ago but thought I had lost all the files when I was really close to finishing. I was so disheartened. It turns out, the files were there all along. So I decided to give it another shot.
> 
> I must warn you, there are some time discrepancies and other situations that are not mistakes per se, but don’t fit in very well. I think the most obvious one is that practically nothing happens during the period after the first year and before the last one.
> 
> Another thing, my files were not all the same screen size, so sometimes the image is expanded and other times it’s not. Just go with it. 
> 
> If you notice any mistakes in the order of the scenes (there are several scenes where two or more things are happening simultaneously, I cannot show two scenes at once lol) please let me know. While it had my undivided attention, it’s all pretty messy. I have all the projects so it’s easy for me to correct that.
> 
> I uploaded it on VoDLocker cause it’s usually pretty good. You probably won’t find it unless you have the link cause I made it as non-descript as possible as to avoid getting it taken down.
> 
> Episodes 2 and 3 happen simultaneously, as well as 4 and 5.
> 
> Time inconsistencies I couldn’t reconcile: 
> 
> \- Maeby meets Barry at her highschool where he has a small ladder, but he doesn’t buy that ladder until after the Opies. In fact during the scene where he buys it he is talking to George Sr. about trying to convince Herbert Love to go against the wall, and Love is not introduced in George Sr.’s timeline until the Opies, which happen after the “voting situation” (which is after this episode, since they have just met each other again). I guess you can argue they are different ladders, but it seems unlikely.  
> \- George Sr. And Gob cross paths while the former is buying porn and the latter is buying forget-me-nows, but the former buys it after the colony collapse, while Gob is in the circle and contracts syphilis before the colony collapse.  
> \- The whole Cinco timeline is a bit sketchy, but I think what really throws off the pace is Perfecto’s appearance: he hears Tobias say “perfecto” and think he’s calling him but Tobias has just cast Buster as the Thing. That happens before he finds Debrie on the pile of debris, which happens before Tobias sees Lindsay trying to “throw her wad”. That happens before Lindsay talks to Maeby, who upon finding out Lindsay was paid directly is mad at Love and recruits Perfecto’s help. He hears his name after Maeby’s request (I’m sorry for being so repetitive but I figure it would be the best way to make it as clear as possible).


End file.
